Duress
by When We Stand Together
Summary: This is when Jared finds Wanda before she goes and sees Doc. J POV


**AN: one-shot. This is when Jared finds Wanda when she's going to Doc to ****be"removed" from Mel's body and"killed". J POV. **

_Duress _

This was wrong. The only thought that was going through my head. It's not like I wanted my Mel back, of course I did. I wanted that more than my life itself, but not at the cost of Wanda. During the weeks, months, of knowing her, I had actually gotten to like her. It was an enigma. She was an unusual alien. Horrible liar, reliable, good friend, selfless. She was a better alien acting like a human than some actual humans that were living here.

I was in my thoughts when I saw the figure ahead of me. I knew who it was, of course. I walked up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" I asked and she screeched breathlessly. I put my arm around her shoulders in a comforting way. "Sorry." I could feel her calming down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." No but I am determined to stop, whatever it is that you are doing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Following you. I've been following you all night." I told her in honesty. It did no good lying to her, she could see through anyone.

"Well stop it. Now." Yeah. Like that's happening. She moved away from my embrace but I caught her wrist and held her tight. I was done beating around the bush.

"Are you going to see doc?" I knew it was true but I needed confirmation.

"Of course I am." She hissed at me. "What else can I do after today? It's not going to get any better. And this isn't Jeb's decision to make." Her logic was undeniable but it didn't make it right.

"I know. I'm on your side." I told her. She was quiet now. I was still holding her, keeping her close.

"I should come with you." I said quietly.

"You'll have Melanie back soon enough. I'm only asking for a few minutes Jared. Give me that much." She snapped at me. She thought I would only go with her because of Mel?

"Wanda, I would come to be with you." She must know that I don't hate her, anymore.

"It wouldn't feel that way." She whispered and I could hear the tears in her voice. "So there's no point." No point? Of course there was a point. We fell into silence yet again but I couldn't take it anymore and spoke.

"But Wanda…" I didn't know how to continue. "There's so much that I need to say to you." It was the best way to get it out. Desperation.

"I don't want your gratitude Jared. Trust me on that." Trust her? Of course I did.

"What do you want? I would give you anything." It was no lie. I would give her anything she wanted.

"Take care of my family. Don't let the others kill them."

"Of course I'll take care of them." That was an absurd though, that I wouldn't. "I meant you. What can I give you?" I asked. She must want something.

"I can't take anything with me Jared." She said and I felt unshed tears waiting to spill down my cheeks.

"Not even a memory, Wanda? What do you want?" She didn't answer me so I continued. "What can I give you Wanda?" I heard her take a breath and spoke.

"Give me a lie Jared. Tell me you want me to stay." I could and would tell her that. But it would not be a lie. It would be the truth because I don't want her to go and leave us, and me. I kept her close to my chest as I spoke.

"Stay here, Wanda. With us. With me. I don't want you to go. Please. I can't imagine having you gone. I can't see that. I don't know how to… how to…" My voice broke and I couldn't continue. I finally saw it. She was determined to go to Doc at whatever cost and leave us. He leaned into me. I was on the verge of tears. I never wanted to let her go.

"Thank you." She whispered and tried to get away from my grasp. I wouldn't let her though.

"I'm not done." I knew what I wanted to do and say. What I really wanted was to chain her up and never let go. To scream sense into her and make her understand. But I couldn't. So there was only one other thing I wanted, that I needed. I looked at her and I pulled her close. I kissed her and she responded. The kiss was simple and gentle. I knew what would happen then. She would leave, in so many ways and she would never come back. After what seemed like way to little time, she broke away.

"Thank you." She said again and this was the time. But I wouldn't let her leave, couldn't let her go away.

"Wait." I said and then she spoke.

"I can't. I can't… bear anymore. Okay?"

"Okay." I whispered and it was almost unbearable to say so.

"I just need one more thing… Let me do this alone. Please?"

"If… if that's what you want…" I let my voice trail off, is she sure of this?

"It's what I need Jared." She said and her voice, still a bit hoarse from crying, was sure.

"Then I'll stay here." My voice was hoarse also and it wasn't long until my tears would fall.

"I'll send Doc to get you when it's over." I almost broke down at her words.

"You know that Ian is going to try to kill me for letting you do this? Maybe I should let him.

And Jamie. He'll never forgive either of us." That was true. They would not understand.

"I can't think about them right now. Please. Let me go." No! my mind screamed but my body didn't respond to my mental abuse. I slowly pulled my arms away from her.

"I love you, Wanda." I said in sincerity. It was true. I did love her. So differently from how I love Mel, but still strongly.

"Thanks, Jared. You know how much I love you. With my whole heart." I heard her voice crack and then she was walking away, slowly. Tears stared streaming down my face, but I didn't make a sound. Then she stopped walking.

"What happens here when it rains, Jared? Where do people sleep?" I was surprised by the question and took a moment to make the tears go away.

"We…We all move into the game room. Everyone sleeps in there together." I answered. "Why?"

"I just wanted to… imagine. How it would be." She stood still and then said it. "Goodbye Jared. Mel says she'll see you soon." Then she hurried down the hall.

"Wait… Wanda." My voice was weak, as me. I can't believe I let her go. Let her leave. We all loved her, well… most of us; she shouldn't have to do this. But then I remembered what she had said. 'It's what I _need_.' That little word changed it. She didn't _want_ this, but she felt like she _needed_ it. She really was completely selfless. I'd be damned to let her do this! I let her go, for now. I would see her soon enough. She couldn't see or hear me go after her. That would ruin it. I walked at a slow pace to the hospital.

During the walk, I let my mind wander. What was I going to do and how was I going to do this? I needed to stop Wanda from doing, what she was doing. If she wanted out of Melanie's body, I was more than happy to oblige. But if she wanted to die, then she would have some issues at hand. I was closing in on the hospital and could hear quiet murmurs.

"Will you be… in pain?" I heard Doc murmur.

"No, Doc, I won't feel anything." I could tell it was a lie. She was a horrible liar. There was quietness and I was ready to go inside the minute something happened. I didn't dare stick my head around the wall, by the chance that she saw me, so I listened intently instead.

"Put me under, Doc." She didn't sound afraid but she did sound sad. I could hear liquid in a bottle being shaken.

"You are the noblest, purest creature I've ever met. The universe will be a darker place without you." Such strong words. They were even so true; she didn't know just how true they were. I stood there, outside the hospital wall, tensed. I couldn't move. I almost didn't even are breathe. I could hear a sigh and had it not been for my tense and soundless state, I would not have caught it. I willed myself to look around the opening and I saw Doc… over Mel's body. He was performing the "surgery" and I couldn't intervene now. He could kill them both. I didn't dare move either. Doc would surely hear and stop, the cave seemed so empty now, dead. I now saw it. Wanda in her very form. She was beautiful and it was like she was glowing. This was my time to step in. I didn't know exactly what but I was sure Doc's instructions were not to keep her alive. I saw a knife at the table and grabbed it. I came up behind Doc and put it to his throat.

"Don't drop her." I said. I could hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Jared!" he hissed. "What are you doing?"

"What should be done!" I hissed back. "We don't have time to talk at this moment. Now… put Wanda in a container and I promise I won't hurt you." I made my voice threatening and vicious.

"I can't do that with her in my arms." He said, obviously thinking I would in fact hurt him. Ridiculous, but if it saved Wanda it was worth it. "Grab the container and press the button." I did what he said and I held it open.

"Come on Doc. I really don't want to hurt you." He looked at me and slid her in the tank. I, quickly, closed the tank and let out a huge breath of air.

"I made her a promise." Doc whispered to himself, I guessed.

"She's not going to leave us Doc. We can't let her. He looked at me and nodded.

"What the hell?!" I heard someone yell (**AN: Hahaha…. Rhyming!).** Ian's form was in the doorway and he looked a mix of tired and pissed off. He ran to Mel's body and flipped her over; seeing the new scar on her neck and some blood. "What the hell?! What did you do to her?!"

"Ian please move." Doc said strongly. "I need to close up the wound." Ian hardly moved and Doc proceeded.

"Where is she?! What did you do to her?!" I didn't speak, just held up my hands to him, the tank visible. I saw him relax a bit but not enough. He ran forward and grabbed the tank, carefully and held it close. He looked at me now. "She's in here?" I nodded at moved to Mel.

I saw her form and went to hold her hand. I stood there and stared and waited, and waited. It felt like hours but in fact, it had only been a few minutes when I felt her hand, lightly squeeze mine. I whipped my face to hers and she slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she saw me she smiled.

"Jared-"I didn't let her finish. I knew she was probably dizzy but I could get her close enough, fast enough. I wrapped my arms around her and promised to never let her out of my sight again. I could see Ian sitting in the corner with the tank, which held Wanda, in his arms.

"Jared." Mel's voice was panicked. "Where's Wanda?" She looked horrified.

"Don't worry." I said and smoothed her hair. "She's fine. Well… she will be." She looked panicked at my words and I moved her a little and she saw Ian with the tank and she released a breath of air.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered into Mel's hair. I looked over at Ian whom briefly caught my eye and nodded, understanding. Things would be okay.

**AN: Obviously… this was my first "The host" fanfic and I would like your opinions. Good… bad? ****Should I write more from The host? **


End file.
